Belonging to Me
by GNXmike
Summary: The Enforcers formed to rid their home of the duel mobs and gangs. During their mission, Kalin develops a possessive nature towards everything "conquered"... Soon enough, his relationship with the gang's youngest member Yusei turns possessive. Kalin x Yusei, WARNINGS: descriptive violence, underage rape, sexual content, profanity, teen preg. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!


Hello everyone! GNXmike here and this is my first Yugioh fanfic! Yugioh 5Ds to be exact.

Everyone loves to pair Yusei with Kiryu (Kalin is the name I'm gonna use... I'm American, that's why ._.)

I've decided to do one! It's a little ooc probably, and it takes place during their time as the Enforcers. Mmm, and its like an alternative history from when they broke up (Kalin went to jail), Jack becoming a pro turbo duelist and such. Oh and it also contains one genderbender.

Yusei is a female, but the tomboy kind. She's referred to as a "he" by her friends Jack, Crow and Kalin. Yusei looks, talks and acts just like the guys and just like the Yusei we know. Physically, Yusei looks pretty much like a guy too, one would have to look reeeally hard to see she's really a girl.

Okay! Mah first Yugioh fanfic! Perfectly **1000 words! **8D

**WARRRNINGS**! Contains mature and graphic sex, blood violence, substance use/abuse, profanity, underage rape.

* * *

**The Prologue...**

-_Someone's POV_-

Satellite... not a city, not a town or suburb. Why? Because defining cities, towns and the like, involves homes, grocers, department stores, jobs, families, opportunity for all. Above all, _freedom_. These things define cities. But not the Satellite. This is a place where no home is found. A place where its residents aren't regarded as worthy citizens, but labeled as if property for labor. In other words, we're _slaves_. This is a place where you live to only struggle to survive, and fight for limited meals that never satisfy your hunger.

Worst of all, the Satellite is a place of danger. A place where the orphaned and the homeless face the dangers of the streets, and the brutality of Sector Security. If not you're faced with the painful brand of a criminal mark for the simplest of misdemeanors, locked up and punished by the horrors of the Facility; you'll face the mobsters, gamblers, trafficking, derelicts and gangs. It is they who run our world; they run the Satellite with guns, abuse, and dueling...

This is our world... that's why, it's up to us, the Enforcers, to save it... to save our _home_.

**Kalin Kessler**  
Age: 17  
Sex: male  
Rank: captain/leader  
Deck: Infernity  
Persona: He is strong willed, inspirational, radical, independent, and longs to free Satellite. He leads the way.

**Jack Atlas**  
Age: 16  
Sex: male  
Rank: the muscle  
Deck: Dragon/Synchro  
Persona: the lone wolf, prefers to work solo. Highly determined, and very proud. He's also the muscle of the group.

**Crow Hogan**  
Age: 15  
Sex: male  
Rank: the thinker  
Deck: Blackwing  
Persona: the "go for it" guy, the think tank, highly zealous yet can be very suspicious. He's also the smart alec.

**Yusei Fudo  
**Age: 15  
Sex: female (referred to as a male)  
Rank: the right hand "man"  
Deck: Warrior Synchron  
Persona: Yusei is Kalin's right hand "man". He (she) is loyal, supportive and can always step up and take charge.

* * *

Evening fell upon the Port District of Satellite. Dusk was when all the freaks came out to "play" with their "toys". These toys were packages of weed they'd sell to district's residents. Playing cards, dice, poker chips of all kinds for their dirty basement casinos. Slaves made to fulfill any twisted pervert's sick pleasures; ages ranging from four to thirteen. These freaks and their despicable play. How is it made possible?... _Duel gangs_.

Only the strongest duelists, the fittest of the duelers may survive, and those who couldn't, fell to the victor's mercy. Dueling was also a means of war; rival gangs would battle bloody wars, to claim territories or fight and defend for theirs. In the end, these battles would result into being sent to the Facility, severe injuries, and even claim lives; the innocent had no say and were subject to the most vicious of the power hungry.

Usually, dusk would mark the beginning of the nightmarish activities of this district; however, tonight shall be different. Tonight emerges what will mark the beginning of the end of the Port District's feudal gangs...

It was now 11:57pm, and the gangs were already out, scurrying through the darkness in streets and alleys. Atop one building stood a group of cloaked, shadowy figures, staring over the slums and hearing the cries of the assaults and its victims.

"Sounds like someone's up past their bedtime" one darkly voice spoke sarcastically.

"I reckon that, mate" the other started, violet eyes glared menacingly at the heinous activities below, "look at those bastards, scurrying in those alleys like the filthy roaches they are..."

The shortest figure, couldn't help but laugh, "Roaches, eh? Ha! Sounds like we outta activate a few Raid traps"

The last to speak is the leader, silencing any further comments before taking action.

"We won't need raid to exterminate any of these pests..." said the frontal silhouette figure, drawing something from his cloak, "there's only one way to clear this district of these motherfuckers... hehehe"

With that, a duel disk is activated with it's light up charge, arming the cloaked leader's left arm. The rest then activated theirs before leaping down from the building's moonlit top, descending down into the alleys' darkness to unleash chaos upon their foes. Tonight, would be hell on earth for those who oppose...

* * *

Sorry it's short, but it needed to be, this was only a prologue to introduce the feel, the mood of this fanfic, and wet your appetites ^^ It also listed everyone's ages, and the names of their OFFICIAL decks.

Please stay tuned, it gets really deep, dark, intriguing and action packed and everything else! Trust me when I say, you've never read a take on the Enforcers (Team Satisfaction) like this one O.O

Also, tell me what you think of it based on the prologue!

~GNXmike


End file.
